empire_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Indie Nate
__FORCETOC__ __Indie_Nate__ joined Empire Legacy on December 29th, 2012, purchasing the rank of Citizen the same day. While this is the official date in which __Indie_Nate__ joined the server, he had been playing for several months prior on the account Wolfpack787, which belonged to his younger brother. Eventually Wolfpack787 decided that he wanted to play on Empire Legacy as well, causing __Indie_Nate__ to purchase his own separate account. Notable Achievements *Member of Empire Legacy for over two years. *Former Officer of PaxArtifex. *(temp) History __Indie_Nate__ has been involved in many factions, both Peaceful and PvP, and both as a leader and a member. As Wolfpack787 While playing as Wolfpack787, Indie took part in the creation and the destruction of several ancient factions. Within minutes of joining the server, Indie joined the faction Brotherhood. The Brotherhood was run by Donkey_Slong and had just been created that day. Indie would remain a part of them for a week before leaving to join VII, a faction lead by Slumzy. Shortly after joining VII, Indie had all of his stuff stolen and destroyed. Aggravated, he left VII and rejoined The Brotherhood, which had also been destroyed, relocated, and rebuilt. Indie would remain simply a recruit in the faction for the rest of its lifetime, and once the faction disbanded due to constant griefing, Indie left to form his own faction, BURGERKANG. MrScafuto, another victim of The Brotherhood Griefings, was the leader of a neighboring faction throughout the life of BURGERKANG, and the two factions worked together to create a town to replace The Brotherhood. MrScafuto created a faction that would thrive in the area, but Indie did not, and eventually disbanded BURGERKANG to form Tamriel (copied from The Elder Scrolls series). Shortly after the formation of Tamriel, Indie's younger brother decided he wanted to use his account, Wolfpack787, causing Indie to purchase a new account for himself, __Indie_Nate__. Early Life as __Indie_Nate__ & Tamriel The account __Indie_Nate__ became active on December 29th, 2012. Indie bought his new account the rank of Citizen the same day. Wolfpack787 transferred ownership of Tamriel to Indie, and the two began to set the foundation for the faction. Land claims for the faction (3x3, 9 chunks total) were taken care of first before terraforming began. The land was flattened and a stone brick wall ten blocks high was constructed. In the center of the faction stood the Grand Tower, constructed of stone brick and reaching fifty blocks high. Around the outside of the Grand Tower stood multi-purpose buildings, none of which were ever utilized. Despite having completed construction on their faction, Indie and Wolf abandoned Tamriel in order to join Brixia. Since then, Tamriel has been destroyed and built upon. Brixia By joining Brixia, Indie terminated his membership in the UNMPF (United Nations Minecraft Peaceful Factions), a group of small peaceful factions run by MadMatt150. Brixia, at the time, was considered to be a "Peaceful Superpower", and was not a part of the UNMPF. Upon joining Brixia, Indie and Wolfpack were both given a house to share and access to Brixia's public farms. The two managed to stockpile a large amount of resources, which kept them busy for a short time. However, given the structure of Brixia, new recruits had very little to do, and soon enough Indie left Brixia to join PaxArtifex, the largest faction on the server. PaxArtifex PaxArtifex gave it's members much more freedom than Brixia did. Upon joining PaxArtifex, Indie was given four chunks of land to build a home upon. The land was excavated from top to bottom, leaving a huge area that could be used for storage, farming, etc. Despite taking the time to mine the area out, Indie never utilized the space, instead choosing to cover it up.